


Short Circuit

by Hope



Category: The Faculty
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-13
Updated: 2003-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://angstslashhope.livejournal.com/232185.html</p></blockquote>





	Short Circuit

Casey can't afford to have phobias. Can't afford aversions to petty little things; can't afford to turn one thought or word (or fear) over and over with the fingers of his mind, can't have it gnaw away at them to chew at the bones. He tries to keep his mind blank, a white page or empty crate to stack up with mathematics formulas, rules of physics, electronics, mechanics. He makes a toy robot that does what he tells it without question, without thought; and he's never gotten frustrated with it enough to kick it, but he knows that the bits that would break off would be easy enough to reattach, as long as he didn't lose them.

Zeke's smirking face is like a painted façade, but Casey can't tell if he's hiding something or nothing behind it. He thought it might be something, but then decides it would have to be nothing as Zeke's hand settles around his throat like Casey can't afford it to. He's learned to hold himself very still and small, something ingrained into the walls of the crate, stained onto the white paper. He can't afford for bits of him to break off and fall where he can't find them.

**Author's Note:**

> http://angstslashhope.livejournal.com/232185.html


End file.
